


一击即中03

by 161314



Category: kunting - Fandom
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 06:53:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18026879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/161314/pseuds/161314





	一击即中03

*【性转预警】不要骂，求求了  
*网球教练坤 * 球员廷  
*其实题目的英文名可以叫ACE  
*这一章是一年前，依旧在回忆

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

蔡徐坤出去了很久，直到朱正廷恨不得将病房门盯穿，才拎着一个保温桶进来。

 

“我回去给你煮了些粥，你趁热喝。” 蔡徐坤擦了擦额前的汗水，刚刚一路急着赶过来，衣衫在这夏日的骄阳中早已湿透，露出精壮的身材。

 

可惜朱正廷并没有心思欣赏，只一副泫然欲泣的样子，双手紧紧攥着被子，眼神自打蔡徐坤进门开始，就没离开过他。

 

“怎么了？是还疼么？你忍着点啊，刚受伤这阵子最疼了。” 

 

朱正廷依旧一言不发。

 

“廷廷，廷廷？” 蔡徐坤在她的病床边坐下，见她盯着自己不说话，有些担忧地抚上朱正廷依旧有些苍白的脸颊。

 

“坤.....” 朱正廷终于沙哑着开口，在蔡徐坤的搀扶下坐起了身，一把钻进了他的怀里，紧紧搂住蔡徐坤的腰身不放手。

 

“我在呢，别担心，我一直陪着你。” 蔡徐坤轻轻拍着朱正廷的背，像哄小孩似的安抚她。

 

“我以为你不要我了。” 朱正廷有些委屈，“我以后会听你的话，不逞强。”

 

“这可是你说的啊，下不为例。每个运动员都渴望胜利，可身体健康才是第一位的，下次起码叫个伤停好么，宝贝？别让我担心。”

 

“嗯，对不起。坤，我最近好不容易才步入正轨，成绩有了很大的起色，这样躺在病床上荒废两个月，我好害怕恢复以后就不会打球了。”

 

“你眼前这位可是大名鼎鼎的教练，最擅长培养新人，就算是恢复以后你什么都不会，变成了网球小白，我也能带着你捧起大满贯。” 

 

朱正廷知道，蔡徐坤这是在开玩笑分散自己的注意力，但她也清楚蔡徐坤作为教练的绝对实力，她应该相信自己，也相信他。

 

作为职业球员，每天高强度的训练与健康的身体调理，让他们比普通人更容易恢复，朱正廷也不例外，只花了一个半月，便好全了，兴致勃勃拉着蔡徐坤便出了院。

 

在医院躺了一个多月，倒也将这最酷热的夏天给躺了过去。最初，朱正廷只能靠蔡徐坤每天推着轮椅出去透透气，等稍微恢复了一些，便积极地拄着拐杖复健，每天非要练到满身大汗才肯从外面回来，让蔡徐坤无奈又感动。

 

最后十几天，蔡徐坤见她实在心急想要出院，便在朱正廷身体允许的情况下开始渐渐恢复她的体能训练。偶尔，朱正廷趁着他不注意多做了几个俯卧撑而胀痛了脚腕跌坐在地上，总会让他担心脚腕会再度受伤。

 

好在朱正廷还算幸运，并没有伤到跟腱，出院后便整天灵活的像只兔子一样蹦蹦跳跳，并没有因为受伤导致排名暴跌五十多名而丧气，反倒充满了元气。两人商量了一下，决定在训练量已经基本恢复正常后，报名参加几项低级巡回赛找回手感。

 

比赛总是有输有赢，两人并不急于一时，争取每一项赛事都能多赢一场，虽说到年底没有再度捧过杯，排名却总算是回升到了受伤前的五十名左右。

 

随着圣诞节的临近，一整年的巡回赛终是告一段落，球员们最爱的休假期也如约而至。相比于其他球员们兴奋地讨论着今年去哪里度假，朱正廷并不兴奋，甚至有些失落。

 

陪着她在世界各地打了一整年比赛的蔡徐坤，要去国外和父母一起过圣诞和新年了。

 

朱正廷拒绝了蔡徐坤一同前去的邀请，说是想要独自一人静静调整一段时间，并从自己伤愈复出后获得的奖金中，拿了一大笔给他。虽然蔡徐坤一再拒绝说自己不缺钱，男朋友陪女朋友比赛是应该的，但朱正廷却始终不愿意欠这一份人情。

 

蔡徐坤知晓朱正廷对于恋爱平等的在意，便也不再推拒，只想着把这些钱存起来，等过几年当作聘礼再还给她，反正是要在一起过一辈子的，钱存在谁那里都无所谓。

 

 

将蔡徐坤送去机场的那天，雪很大。直到朱正廷推着他进了过安检的通道，蔡徐坤都还一直念叨着她回去的时候要小心，到家了要记得发消息告诉他，等他回来一定要买辆车......

 

朱正廷笑着说他烦，一边不停答应着一边挥手和他告别。直到蔡徐坤的背影消失，巨大的孤独感与失落感才涌上心头，让她酸了鼻头。

 

暗暗骂着自己没出息，朱正廷努力将眼眶中的泪水憋了回去，转身去机场外面打车回家。一路上，和过完安检和海关而正在等飞机的蔡徐坤聊天，让她稍稍缓解了压抑，甚至来了些兴趣，调侃着蔡徐坤这已经不满足于到家报备了，就差开GPS同步定位24小时监控她了。

 

果然，人们说的没错，和自己喜欢的人聊天，心情会不自觉变好，嘴角迟迟无法收回的笑容，都是因为他。

 

蔡徐坤这次回去，并不仅仅是探望父母，还有一件更重要的事，便是去洛杉矶自己创办的运动品牌总部，与众人商讨签约朱正廷为旗下代言人的相关事项。

 

这件事蔡徐坤并没有告诉任何人，而朱正廷也只是曾经听人说起过，蔡徐坤在国外创立了自己的运动品牌，主打网球系列产品，但只想管好自己职业发展的她，也并没有去问过。

 

旧赛季的结束，对于一大批球员来说，也意味着与教练合同的到期。除了绝大多数与原教练磨合很好的球员选择续约外，一小部分成绩下降严重或是一直处于低谷期的球员们，都开始物色新教练，而一向一年换一位学员的蔡徐坤，显然又一次引起了圈内的热议。

 

大家纷纷押宝蔡徐坤今年会选择谁，甚至连博彩公司都来插上一脚，特意为他开盘供人们预测。而作为蔡徐坤这一赛季执教的球员，朱正廷也接到不少朋友们发来的短信，询问着她是否知道一些内幕可以提前剧透。

 

朱正廷无奈，回复了数不清的“抱歉，我也不清楚”后，竟也萌生出一种蔡徐坤也许真的要去教其他人的念头来，毕竟一直到现在，即使他们每天都保持着联系，蔡徐坤却从未有过一丝想要和她继续合作的意思。

 

越洋的视频电话打过去，蔡徐坤很快便接起，即使是刚睡醒头发蓬松的早晨，依旧遮掩不住他的帅气。

 

“廷廷，你吵醒我了，要早安吻补偿。” 蔡徐坤使劲揉了揉眼，依旧困，迷糊着看向视频里的朱正廷。

 

“啵啵”

 

“啵啵，这么早打电话来是太想我了么？” 蔡徐坤昨晚刚熬夜在公司赶完关于朱正廷代言的企划案，想要提前带着合同飞回去，给朱正廷一个惊喜。

 

“你不在家？怎么住酒店？你怎么没自带床单被套？过敏了怎么办？” 朱正廷看着视频里酒店清一色的床单被套和布景，有些担心蔡徐坤容易过敏的体质。

 

“哦，你之前应该听说过，我在LA办了一个主打网球系列产品的运动品牌，正好趁着回美国的空档，来处理些事情。”

 

“一边倒时差一边还要忙工作，坤你好辛苦啊。”

 

“习惯了，这几年还不都是各地飞了赶比赛，时差都是小问题。”

 

“对了，明年......你有什么打算么？” 听蔡徐坤提起了比赛，朱正廷这才回过神，想起自己打这通电话的原因。

 

“明年？嗯.....继续当教练呗，廷廷，我有个电话接进来，我先挂一下哈。” 蔡徐坤想要把这个惊喜保留到明天，飞回去亲自和朱正廷说，便找了个借口挂断了电话，不让她再继续问下去。

 

看刚刚挂断前朱正廷那有些纠结的小表情，蔡徐坤便知道她肯定是看到圈内关于他执教的热议了，想要问却又羞于开口。

 

还真是傻得可爱，那就再多让她挂记自己一天好了。

 

长途的十小时飞行，为了不让朱正廷联系不到自己担心，蔡徐坤特意选在了她睡着的时候飞。飞机到达的时候，正好是早晨。

 

蔡徐坤拦了一辆出租车，报上朱正廷家的地址，便借着这短短的几十分钟路程闭目小憩。飞机的位置过于狭小，伸不直腿也睡不着觉。

 

原本一直坐商务舱的蔡徐坤，为了早一点回来，临时改签机票时，只剩下寥寥无几的经济舱位置，一心想着将许久不见的朱正廷搂进怀里使劲亲，便一咬牙，将就着改了票。

 

在小区门口下了车，蔡徐坤掐算着最近与朱正廷的聊天时间，估摸着人还在床上赖着，便顺路买了她爱吃的早餐带回去。

 

门铃响的时候，朱正廷的确还在赖床。料想着这个点来访的除了快递小哥也没有别人，便也懒得更衣，就着丝薄的睡衣，随意套了件薄外套，怕门外人等急了，嘴里喊着马上来，连拖鞋也来不及穿，赤着脚便冲去开门。

 

“谢......谢.......坤？啊！”

 

朱正廷的脑袋还有些蒙圈，开门见到外面站着现在本该在遥远的美国的男朋友，顿时傻了眼，还在愣神间，便被蔡徐坤牵着手往家里带。

 

将热腾腾的早饭搁在餐桌上，蔡徐坤转身想要招呼朱正廷赶紧洗漱完趁热吃，却发现她正衣衫不整地盯着自己看，眼睛里亮晶晶的，像是住了星星，瞬间勾走了他的魂。

 

弯腰将人抱起放到餐桌上，蔡徐坤才发现她原来一直光着脚丫，正数落着朱正廷不懂得照顾自己，不穿鞋会感冒，便听到她对着自己咯咯笑，看来是一句话都没听进去。

 

“小没良心的，还笑！”

 

“你怎么提前回来啦？也不和我说一声好去接你。” 朱正廷调皮地在蔡徐坤的脖子上不停种着草莓。

 

“提前回来当然是给你惊喜啊，不过你这身打扮，倒是先让我惊喜到了，穿这么性感这是诱惑谁呢？” 蔡徐坤突然凑近，双手开始不安分地挑拨。

 

“你啊。” 朱正廷回答得理直气壮，稍稍抬头便亲上了蔡徐坤的唇，主动脱去了自己的外套，“坤，我好想你啊。”

 

“我也想你，宝贝。”

 

TBC.


End file.
